Strange Randomness
by addicted2reading9
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote for Valentine's Day. Rated T just because.


**Happy Valentine's Day! The day for those who are forever alone. Such as me. XD**

**For those of you who are waiting for me to update Times of the Past, I just wanted to let you know that it will take a while. It's a reading chapter, after all.**

**For this story, I just sat down and started writing. I had no idea where I was going with it, so pardon any sudden changes in the direction of the story. Oh, and Lovely SOS, if you're reading this, tell me what you think. To everyone else: Lovely SOS is, like, the BEST Natan writer ever. If you haven't read any of their stories, go read them. After you read and review this, of course.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the 39 Clues. Or Valentine's Day. If I did, I would change the name to Forever Alone Day. XD**

* * *

"Amy's a love alien!"

"DAN!"

It was just your typical day at the Cahill mansion - not. It was even more chaotic than usual, with a hint of romantic tension. Yes, the dreaded day had finally arrived. Valentine's Day. Just the mere mention of it was enough to cause many an innocent bystander to cover their ears, for the screams and yells of protest reverberated through the halls.

"I want to gag," muttered Dan as he ran through the mansion.

He hated Valentine's Day. It always made him shudder and run for a blindfold. His eyes couldn't handle gross, mushy stuff. It was revolting. He grinned a bit at the word. Most people didn't think he had such an expansive vocabulary. He was always pranking people.

As he thought about this, he ran into something. After getting up, he realized it was not some_thing_ - it was some_one_.

"Look what you did to my outfit!"

A very infuriated looking someone.

Natalie glared at Dan, brushing off her clothes. Dan noticed that she was wearing even more formal clothing than she usually did.

"Whoa, what's up with the clothes?" he asked.

She frowned at him before replying, "It's Valentine's Day. I can't just wear _normal_ clothes. I need to look amazing and gorgeous. Not that I don't normally, of course." She flipped her hair, then continued. "I just need to look more amazing and gorgeous than normal."

"Why, are you going somewhere?"

Her frown deepened. "Well... No."

Dan shook his head at her. "Than why do you need to look better than normal?"

Natalie began to say something, then stopped. She smirked. "So you're implying that I already look good normally."

As he realized his mistake, Dan protested, "What? No! That's not what I meant!"

She just continued to smirk at him. "Why Daniel, I do believe you just complimented me. How very unlike you. Still, that means you're admitting that I'm so much more amazing and mature than you are."

"I never said-"

He stopped suddenly. As they argued, they had started walking towards the main living room. They were standing under the entrance when they noticed that the rest of the Cahills were in the room. Everyone was laughing.

"What is it? Did Ian get attacked by Saladin again?"

Amy shook her head, and Dan noticed that she and Ian were holding hands. He glared at them, calling them Mr. and Mrs. Kabra. Unfortunately, they were still laughing too hard to take much notice.

"I don't get it," Dan said. "Why are you all laughing?"

Natalie's eyes widened, and she paled. Dan wondered what she had seen that could make her act like that. Then he noticed that the other Cahills were looking at something directly above them. He had a sudden moment of déjà vu as he swallowed and looked up. His nagging suspicions were confirmed, as he gazed in horror at the bundle of dark leaves and white berries hanging over the doorway.

"What is this?!" he exclaimed. "It's Valentine's Day, not Christmas!"

Nellie grinned. "I figured that even though it's Valentine's Day, you're Cahills. You'd need a bit of a push."

Hamilton chuckled. "That's what happened with Amy and Ian."

Amy blushed a bit, and Ian put his arms around her.

Dan turned away from the horrific sight, shuddering slightly. Then he shuddered even more as he realized what had to happen.

"You suck," he told them, before turning toward Natalie.

She was even paler now, if that was possible. Her face was unreadable as she leaned slightly closer. Her amber eyes glinted in the light, and Dan couldn't help but notice how steady they were, even though she seemed nervous. He gulped, before leaning in.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**LOL, no. I'm just kidding. XD Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't resist.**

* * *

For once, Dan was speechless. Of course, even if he had something to say, he still wouldn't have been able to speak. His lips were a bit... occupied.

Suffice it to say that it was not horrible, as he thought it would be. On the contrary, it was the exact opposite. The noise of the other Cahills, squealing and clapping, faded away. As did most of Dan's thoughts.

When he pulled away, it wasn't very far. Just enough that he could see Natalie's eyes, to try and gauge her reaction.

Her amber eyes mirrored what he thought his might look like. Surprised, but happy.

Dan didn't feel like trying to sort out his emotions. Could he really like her? It didn't seem possible, but neither did winning the clue hunt.

A hand slipping into his brought him back to reality, and he looked down to see Natalie's fingers intertwined with his own.

He glanced back up at her. A small smile graced her soft features, as she gazed back at him. It was a while before he noticed that the rest of the Cahills had gone, leaving them alone.

"Well," said Dan.

"Well," agreed Natalie.

"So, um... I guess I like you?" Dan murmured.

"I guess I do, too," said Natalie softly.

"This is kind of weird," said Dan. "In all the world of ninjas, I never thought-"

"Oh, shut up," said Natalie cutting him off. She leaned in, and their lips met once more.

* * *

**I know that last line was cliché, but I couldn't help it. XD And yeah, the mistletoe was random idea from a random thought. I was like, "Well, why not?"**

**Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
